Dragons in Asgard
by Lillyflower01
Summary: Thor comes to get the dragon riders to come to Asgard. what sort of crazy stuff will happen well they're there?
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE  
Thor walked across the now well repaired bridge. His daughter was with her uncle and he was going to get the surprise guests. He went through the bridge, to earth, landing in a forest. He kept a firm grasp on his hammer, I case anything was stupid enough to attack him. He made his way to the small village which was engulfed in a large thunder storm. He shook his head wondering why they hadn't taken the metal down, as that was attracting the lightning.  
'stupid' he thought 'I can't believe these people stopped the feud.'  
He made his way over to what must be the chief's house, as it was surrounded by people. He walked up and stood by the large crowd of people, who seemed to be leaden by a wierd old guy. Why were they listening to him?  
"excuse me!" cried Thor  
Everyone turned to look at him and stopped yelling.  
"who are you?" snarled the old guy  
"I'm Thor, the thunder god!" Thor intruduced himself "I believe the right question is, who are you?"  
Everyone looked surprised and the old guy looked terrified that he had just insulted the mighty Thor.  
"oh" cried the old guy "I'm so sorry my lord! I'm Mildew"  
"Mildew?" Thor's nose wrinkled "you mean like that disgusting stuff that grows in your bathroom? You know what, never mind. Is the one who ended the feud here?"  
"ha!" cried Mildew  
Thor jumped at this sudden out burst  
"you see" declared Mildew "the mighty Thor himself has come to tell us to get rid of the night fury!"  
"um" stated Thor, awkwardly "that's actually not why I'm here"  
Mildew looked startled.  
"then why are you here?" he asked  
"I'm here to invite him and his friends to stay at Asgard" stated Thor "as a thank you for stopping the feud. It was searously getting annoying watching you guys fight the same battle every day! You weren't winning nor losing! Why am I getting into this? Anyways, I need to talk to the one who stopped the feud!"  
"um" said someone with a crazy beard, awkwardly "he just left"  
"oh, great" grumbled Thor "now I need to go find him all over again! Any idea where he went?"  
Just then they saw a trail of smoke fly through the air.  
"I'm going to take a wild guess here" stated a guy missing an arm and a leg "and say he went that way"  
Thor flew up into the air and landed over where a young boy was leaning over a fake dragon tail fin.  
"need a new one?" asked Thor  
The boy jumped and spun around to face him. He looked up at him in surprise.  
"um, who are you?" he asked  
"I'm Thor" Thor introduced himself "are you the one who stopped the feud?"  
The boy nodded.  
"are you here to take Toothless away?" be asked  
"why does everyone think I want to take the night fury!" cried Thor  
"so" stated the boy "you don't want Toothless?"  
"no" sighed Thor  
"oh" the boy sighed  
"what's your name?" asked Thor  
"Hiccup" answered the boy  
"do you and your friends want to go to Asgard?" asked Thor  
"that place where the gods live" Hiccup stated  
"yes" nodded Thor  
"okay" smiled Hiccup  
Thor thought for a moment.  
"how about" stated Thor "you and your friends meet me at the edge of the forest tomorrow to go to Asgard."  
"okay" smiled Hiccup "but, if you don't mind the dragons, then why does lightning keep striking?"  
"it's the metal" answered Thor "lightning is attracted to metal"  
"oh, okay" sighed Hiccup "speaking of dragons, can the dragons come to Asgard?"  
"sure" smiled Thor "just as long as they don't eat anyone, or anything"  
"okay" smiled Hiccup  
And he went off, back to village with Toothless well Thor went back to Asgard, to return tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO  
Thor appeared at the edge of the forest just as the dragon riders showed up with their dragons.  
"okay" smiled Thor "ready to go?"  
They all nodded and they disappeared in a flash, appearing on the bridge the next instance.  
"wow!" breathed a girl  
"oh" cried Thor "I don't think I've met any of you"  
"oh" smiled Hiccup "that's Astrid, that's Snotlout, that's Tuffnut, that's Ruffnut, and that's Fishleggs. The dragons are, Toothless, Stormfly, Hookfang, Meatlug, and Burp and Barf, I think."  
"okay then" smiled Thor "nice to meet you I can give you a tour of the area of Asgard where you'll be staying for next week or so"  
And with that he showed them around, ending with the rooms they were staying in. They all had their own rooms and they were each giant and had their own bathroom.  
"this place is awesome" smiled Hiccup, admiring everything  
"I know" smiled Astrid "I wish we could stay here forever"  
They were wondering aimlessly through the halls, just admiring the beauty and amazement of Asgard. They stopped at one of the giant living rooms, where Thor was laying on one of the couches, reading.  
"you guys like Asgard?" he asked, looking up  
They all nodded enthusiastically. They stopped to the sound of feet pounding on the stone floors. Then two people flew by, one a boy about the same age as Thor with dark hair and a young girl about the rider's age. She had white hair that went just above her shoulders, bangs that covered her left eye, and bright blue eyes. They flew through a nearby door, a cry of panic and laughter, and they came racing out again. They stopped about a foot or two away from the riders, panting.  
"okay what happened?" asked Thor, shutting the book  
"nothing" they said at the same time.  
Thor looked at them and they exchanged glances.  
"all right, all right" sighed the girl "we might have stolen the grandma Frieda's crown from the bedside table well she was outside talking to some citizens."  
"Lilly! Loki!" cried Thor "give it here!"  
Lilly and Loki exchanged glances and Lilly, reluctantly, handed over the beautiful crown.  
"good, now I'm going to put this back."  
Thor walked into the room, putting the crown back, and then walked back out.  
"ah, yes" Thor smiled "this is my daughter, Lilly, and this is my brother, Loki."  
Lilly and Loki smiled as the riders introduced themselves. Snotlout tried to make himself look cool and catch Lilly's attention but she gave him this look that obviously said: 'you freak me out dude!'  
While Thor and Loki both gave him a look that said:  
'don't you dare hurt her!'  
But Snotlout didn't seem to get it.  
"Kay, well see you guys at dinner" smiled Lilly  
And Lilly and Loki walked out.  
"yah" sighed Thor "they wreck a heck lot of mischief."  
He shook his head and laid back down on the couch, picking his book back up.


End file.
